


The Lonely Boy in the Rain

by Meldie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, Road Trips, Smut, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meldie/pseuds/Meldie
Summary: One-shot +18 inspirado por la canción "All I Wanna Do is Make Love To You" de Heart.
Relationships: Cameron Monaghan/Original Female Character(s), Cameron Monaghan/You, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Parte 1

♫ It was a rainy night when

He came into sight

Standing by the road, no umbrella,

No coat

So I pulled up along side and

I offered him a ride

He accepted with a smile ♫

La lluvia caía sin cesar sobre la carretera pero ella estaba dispuesta a llegar al próximo hotel cuanto antes. En ese momento, el contador de gasolina se encendió. Mierda. Debía encontrar una gasolinera y rápido. Siguió conduciendo unos cuantos kilómetros hasta que divisó una señal en la que ponía que a 500 metros había una salida a una vía de servicio. Se puso en el carril correspondiente para hacer la maniobra pero en ese instante, vio a alguien andando por el arcén, calado hasta los huesos de la lluvia, encorvado sin abrigo ni paraguas. Aminoró la marcha, se acercó un poco más a él y le pitó para captar su atención. El chaval miró al coche y ahí es cuando a ella le dio un vuelco el corazón: un chico de ojos verdes y pelirrojo le miraba sin dejar de andar. Paró el coche a su altura y el chaval se acercó.

\- ¡Entra! - gritó la chica mientras bajaba el cristal - ¡Es mejor que estar empapándote en la lluvia!

\- Gracias - contestó el chico de ojos verdes apoyándose con las dos manos en la ventanilla - aunque con ese piloto encendido no iremos muy lejos.

\- Tranquilo hay una vía de servicio cerca - empezó a decir la conductora - después te llevaré a dónde necesites.

\- En realidad, no necesito ir a ningún lado - explicó el pelirrojo mientras entraba en el coche - solo deambulaba.

\- Pues has elegido un mal día para hacerlo... - dijo la chica reanudando la marcha.

\- Parece que mi mal día va mejorando - contestó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras la miraba.

Ahora podía observarle mejor: entre las gotas de agua que le caían de los mechones de pelo, su cara rectangular estaba adornada por muchas pecas. Ella no había sentido algo así en su vida y se preguntaba si podría ser verdad eso de que el amor a primera vista existe. En cuanto vio la salida de la autopista hacia la vía de servicio, la cogió y ambos siguieron todo ese trayecto en silencio aunque algunas veces la chica le miraba de reojo y viceversa. Llegaron a la gasolinera y la conductora se dio cuenta de que al lado había un hotel. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche, debería alquilar una habitación y retomar el viaje por la mañana. El chaval había entrado primero a la tienda para comprar algunas cosas mientras que la chica entró para avisar al encargado del establecimiento de cuánto combustible quería echarle al depósito. Ella lo miró de reojo al entrar y se dio cuenta de que la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Buenas noches, ¿cuanto quiere? - solicitó el dependiente.

\- ¿Cuánto sería si lo lleno entero? - preguntó la chavala.

\- Pues unos 40$ aproximadamente - expuso el dependiente.

\- Joder, no tengo tanto suelto - contestó - pon 20$.

\- Llena el depósito - soltó el pelirrojo apareciendo detrás suya con una cesta llena de comida y bebida - yo te pongo lo que falte.

\- No hace falta, de verdad - dijo la chica sonrojándose

\- Déjame pagar la gasolina - suplicó el chaval - te debo una por recogerme de este aguacero...

\- Vale, de acuerdo - puntualizó - pero el hotel lo pago yo.

\- Como quieras - señaló el de ojos verdes sonriendo.

♫ So we drove for a while

I didn't ask him his name,

This lonely boy in the rain

Fate tell me it's right,

Is this love at first sight

Please don't make it wrong

Just stay for the night ♫

El chaval pagó la gasolina y la compra y se fueron al hotel. Entrando en un pequeño hall no muy bien iluminado, parecía el típico hotel de carretera que cumplía su función pero el dueño no lo había renovado demasiado. Antes de llegar al mostrador, la chica se paró a sacar dinero del único cajero que había. Después se dirigieron hacia la mesa del mostrador, una mujer con rastas levantó la mirada de su revista de coches en cuanto les escuchó acercarse. 

\- Buenas noches nos gustaría una habitación con dos camas, por favor - pidió la chica.

\- Pues lo siento pero la única que nos queda libre es una habitación con una cama doble - dijo la dependienta mirando el casillero de las llaves casi vacío.

\- Pues cogemos esa, ¿no? - preguntó el chaval - tengo ganas de cambiarme.

\- Sí, cogemos esa - contestó ella mientras miraba al chaval de reojo.

\- Perfecto, ¿cuanto tiempo se van a quedar? - preguntó la dependienta.

\- Solo nos quedaremos esta noche - dijo la chica.

\- Son 65$ en total - espetó la dependienta mientras le daba las llaves - aquí tiene, su habitación es la 116, está en la parte de arriba del patio, pueden aparcar en el aparcamiento de dentro si quieren.

\- Muchas gracias - contestó la chavala dándole el dinero y recogiendo la llave con un enorme llavero que ponía 116 en grande - buenas noches.

La dependienta no contestó y se volvió a sentar para seguir leyendo la revista que había quedado antes a medias. El aguacero había parado un poco pero seguía chispeando. Unas nubes negras amenazaban el hotel, parecía que seguiría diluviando durante la noche. Ambos se encaminaron al coche, lo llevaron al aparcamiento del hotel y subieron a su habitación. La habitación era amplia, con la cama doble a un lado y una televisión en un mueble enfrente. Al fondo, se vislumbraba la puerta del baño y al lado de esta un sofá.

\- Tu te quedas la cama - matizó el chico mientras ponía un par de bolsas y su mochila al lado del sofá - Yo me pido el sofá...

\- Espera - empezó a decir la chica - la cama es lo suficientemente amplia para los dos, ¿no crees?

El la miró con una sonrisa burlona y en dos pasos, eliminó la distancia que había entre ellos.

\- ¿Por qué te has parado? - preguntó el chico preocupado - ¿Por qué has dejado que me montara en tu coche?

\- La verdad es que no lo sé - dijo la chica mirando sus profundos ojos verdes - simplemente quería ayudarte.

\- Me estás ayudando más de lo que crees - susurró el chico mientras acariciaba su mentón con los dedos.

Acto seguido, plantó sus labios en los de ella y empezó a besarla apasionadamente. Ella le devolvió el beso y sus lenguas juguetearon durante un rato hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. El la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

\- Eres preciosa, ¿lo sabías? - le preguntó mientras descansaba su frente contra la de ella.

\- Nunca me lo habían dicho - dijo mientras se quitaba la cazadora y la tiraba al suelo - tú también lo eres.

♫ All I wanna do is make love to you

One night of love was all we knew

All I wanna do is make love to you

I've got lovin' arms to hold on to ♫

El chico se pasó la mano por su pelo casi seco para peinarlo un poco. Ella le ayudó a quitarse la camiseta.

\- Tienes que quitarte está ropa para entrar en calor - susurró mientras le ayudaba.

\- Seguro que esta noche no paso frío - contestó con una sonrisa picarona.

\- No dejaré que lo pases - contestó ella con la misma sonrisa en el rostro.

Volvieron a besarse mientras forcejeaban para ver quien se quitaba antes los pantalones. El chico perdió dejando que ella se los bajase. La chica le puso la mano en la entrepierna a través de los boxers y empezó a masajear la zona.

\- Espera tu primero - resopló el chico.

\- Como quieras - susurró la chica.

Él la terminó de desnudar tirando los pantalones y sus bragas por ahí. Comenzó a besar su barriga y se dirigió hacia sus pechos para quitarle el sujetador que también tiró lejos. Ella se tumbó, el chico se puso encima llenando su pecho de besos mientras que sus dedos bajaban para masajear suavemente su clítoris. La chica cogió la almohada para acallar sus gemidos que se hicieron más fuertes a medida que el chico iba moviendo sus dedos más rápido.

\- ¡Joder, no pares! - espetó la muchacha con la almohada en la cara.

El chico siguió masajeando su clítoris pero además introdujo un dedo en su abertura y comenzó a mover ambos al unísono algo que llevó a la chica a sentir uno de los mayores orgasmos que había tenido en su vida. El muchacho se quedó observando cómo la chica dejaba de temblar gracias al orgasmo mientras se quitaba sus boxers y dejaba libre su erección. La chica se incorporó y alargó su brazo para coger su miembro pero el chaval le cogió la mano.

\- Ya no hace falta - susurró el pelirrojo mientras le besaba la mano - voy a por otra cosa que sí nos hace falta...

Se levantó a coger algo de su mochila, sacó un envoltorio cuadrado y se lo enseñó. La chica ni se había acordado del condón por culpa del calentón. El chico se lo puso y volvió a la cama.

\- Ni me había acordado - rió la muchacha.

\- Pues menos mal que tenía - sonrió - si no hubiera ido rápidamente a la gasolinera...

\- Con como la tienes de dura - bromeó la chica - habrías ido con una bolsa de campaña en los pantalones y no creo que eso hubiera sido muy cómodo.

El pelirrojo cogió a la chica y la hizo ponerse encima de él. La chica colocó el pene en su abertura y empezó a bajar sobre él despacio emitiendo ambos un gemido en el proceso. Tardaron un poco en averiguar el ritmo pero se sincronizaron bien y aunque intentaban no hacer mucho ruido, la habitación se llenó de sonidos de placer. Cada embestida era más rápida y los dos estaban muy cerca. Ella no podía parar de mirar el rostro lleno de pecas del pelirrojo y el no paraba de mirarla a ella. El muchacho no sabía por qué pero ese día que había empezado tan mal había valido la pena solo para llegar a este momento perfecto que estaba ocurriendo entre los dos. Se besaron apasionadamente y empezaron a sentir que el final iba a llegar de un momento a otro. Ella llegó antes que él pero no por mucho tiempo y ambos colapsaron en la cama por el cansancio.

\- Creo que voy a recordar esto durante mucho tiempo - celebró la chica mientras se apoyaba con el brazo en la almohada - ¿Me vas a contar por qué caminabas en la lluvia solo con una mochila?

\- Si te lo cuento - empezó a decir el chaval - no sé si te seguiré gustando...

\- Prueba - contestó - nada va a cambiar lo que acaba de pasar y lo mucho que me gustas.

El chico se levantó de la cama, se quitó el condón, lo tiró a una papelera que había al lado del mueble del televisor y se volvió a mirarla.

\- Puede que te lo cuente después de la ducha - contestó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro mientras caminaba a la puerta del baño - ¿Te apuntas?

♫ Oh, oooh, we made love

Love like strangers

All night long

We made love ♫


	2. Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte del one-shot +18 inspirado por la canción "All I Wanna Do is Make Love To You" de Heart.

El aguacero continuó durante toda la noche lo que hizo que la chica se despertara abruptamente. Miró el reloj de la mesilla a su derecha, eran las ocho y media de la mañana, todavía era temprano. Notó cómo el pelirrojo que tenía al lado se estaba moviendo mientras dormía. ¿Estaría teniendo una pesadilla? Al final, después de la ducha le dijo que le contaría todo por la mañana y se quedó con la intriga. De repente, el chico se despertó gritando pero ella lo abrazó y él la miró con una sonrisa.

\- Perdona, hacía tiempo que no tenía una pesadilla - dijo el chico mientras cerraba los ojos y se masajeaba las sienes con los dedos.

\- No te preocupes - respondió ella abrazándole - yo también las tengo de vez en cuando...

Se separaron y el chaval fue al baño a refrescarse.

\- Te recuerdo que me debes una historia - recordó la chica apoyándose en el alféizar de la puerta.

\- Es verdad - dijo mientras se secaba con la toalla - hablamos después de que nos duchemos.

\- Tu te duchaste anoche ahora me toca a mí - dijo ella acercándose a la ducha.

\- ¿No me dejas entrar contigo? - suplicó el chico

\- Nunca lo he hecho en una ducha - comentó la chica en voz baja.

\- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo - soltó él con una sonrisa picarona en el rostro.

Las manos del muchacho se posaron sobre la cintura de ella para atraerla hacia él y ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se besaron como si sus lenguas no se hubieran tocado desde hace mucho tiempo. Levantaron la llave del agua y dejaron que cayera para que fuera cogiendo una buena temperatura antes de entrar.

\- Quiero que sepas que no eres el único huyendo de algo - le susurró ella al oído.

\- ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? - dijo el chaval sorprendido.

\- Me he dado cuenta en cuanto te negaste a contarme lo que te ha pasado o que has hecho para tener esas pesadillas por las noches - explicó ella.

\- Yo no quería hacerlo, de verdad - empezó a decir el chico muy nervioso - lo único en lo que podía pensar era en salir de allí...

\- Tranquilo - le calmó la chica - ahora te toca concentrarte en mi.

Hizo que el chico se quitara los calzoncillos y se sentara en el borde de la bañera. Ella cogió su miembro y lo empezó a masajear lentamente mientras lamía la punta con su lengua. Él clavó sus manos en el borde para agarrarse pues la sensación de placer era demasiado embriagadora. La chica no paró hasta que el chico llegó al éxtasis. El calor en el baño ya era evidente así que los dos se desnudaron y entraron en la ducha. La chica se agarró a horcajadas en su regazo y él comenzó a entrar suavemente en ella.

\- Espero que no nos resbalemos - bromeó la muchacha.

\- No te preocupes - exhaló él - yo te tengo.

El muchacho empezó a moverse más y más rápido lo que hizo que la sensación de orgasmo fuera cada vez más grande y finalmente ambos llegaron al clímax. El chico la bajó con cuidado mientras se miraban exhaustos por el esfuerzo.

\- Me ha gustado más ésta vez que la de ayer - se maravilló la chica.

\- Es el morbo que tiene hacerlo en la ducha - río el.

Terminaron de ducharse y se vistieron. Ambos se quedaron callados sentados en la cama hasta que la muchacha rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Ahora me vas a contar lo que no querías hacer? - preguntó la chica.

\- He vivido toda mi vida en el circo. Nunca conocí a mi padre, solo a los amantes con los que mi madre se liaba de vez en cuando, todos han sido diferentes pero el último era un cabrón. Se emborrachaba a menudo y le daba por pegarnos a los dos - explicó el chico separándose - Ayer por la mañana temprano, tuvimos una discusión bastante fuerte, mi madre se metió a defenderme y él se ensañó con ella, y yo... yo solo quería hacer que parara.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste? - inquirió ella.

\- El día anterior había estado arreglando algunas carpas junto al dueño del circo y tenía mis herramientas a mano - sentenció muy serio - cogí el martillo y... le di un golpe en la cabeza.

La chica se sobresaltó, no se esperaba algo tan fuerte. El chaval la miró angustiado pero siguió contando su relato.

\- Pero no le di muy fuerte y se empezó a reír de mí - siguió explicando con lágrimas en los ojos - mi madre me cogió el martillo de las manos y se lo estampó en la cabeza una y otra vez hasta que ya no se reía.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con tu madre? - titubeó ella.

\- Me dijo que me fuera que se encargaría del dueño del circo y de la policía; siempre soñé con irme algún día pero no quería que fuera así - explicó cabizbajo - hizo que me cambiara de ropa, me echó de la caravana solo con mi mochila, eché a andar hasta que llegué a la autopista, comenzó a diluviar y el resto de la historia ya la conoces...

\- Fue en defensa propia - insistió la muchacha - ¿Sabes si han detenido a tu madre?

\- La verdad es que no se si quiero saberlo... - respondió secándose las lágrimas.

La chica se levantó, cogió el mando de la televisión y puso las noticias. Varios periodistas rodeaban a un policía intentando acercar sus micrófonos lo máximo posible antes de que comenzara la rueda de prensa. En el titular se podía leer "Tragedia en el circo". La chica se sentó junto al chico y éste le agarró la mano. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante.

\- Verás como todo se soluciona - agregó ella.

\- Ojalá fuera todo tan fácil - respondió el.

El policía explicó a los tele videntes lo que la chica ya sabía: que la madre del chico había matado a su novio con un martillo, sin embargo, expuso algo más: el dueño del circo era primo del fallecido; cuando la descubrió intentando deshacerse del cuerpo, montó en cólera y se pelearon haciendo que los del circo llamaran a la policía. Tanto la madre como el dueño del circo estaban bajo custodia policial y los agentes también sospechaban que la mujer le había hecho algo a su hijo al encontrar ropa ensangrentada sin lavar en su caravana.

\- ¡No! - gritó el chaval al televisor - ¡Ella no me hizo nada, yo estoy bien, fue ese cabrón el que tiene la culpa!

\- Deberías ir a la comisaría a hablar con ellos y contarles lo que pasó - señaló ella.

\- ¿Y si me detienen a mi? - preguntó él asustado.

\- No lo creo, lo que tu madre y tú hicisteis fue en defensa propia - dijo la chica al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba.

\- Que miedo tengo ahora mismo en el cuerpo - reconoció el chaval.

\- Yo estaré contigo - decidió - pasaremos por la comisaría después de desayunar.

Ordenaron un poco la habitación, cogieron sus bártulos y se dirigieron al bar de la gasolinera. Se sentaron en un reservado alejado de los demás clientes y pidieron café y unas tortitas. La chica intentaba sacar conversación pero él estaba demasiado absorto en su desayuno como para darse cuenta. No se podía ni imaginar por lo que estaba pasando.

\- No me has contado de qué huyes tú - dijo por fin el chico cortando el silencio.

\- Simplemente quería cambiar de aires, vi una oportunidad de trabajo en Los Ángeles que me permitiría independizarme y la cogí - explicó ella - salir de la casa familiar se siente como una liberación más que una huida, la verdad, sin embargo, creo que el sentimiento es parecido.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso? - inquirió el.

\- Dejémoslo en que lo hicieron lo mejor que pudieron pero no era la mejor de las familias - contestó llevándose un trozo de tortita a la boca.

\- Después de ir a comisaría, ¿podría irme contigo? - preguntó en voz baja.

\- Por supuesto - accedió la muchacha con una amplia sonrisa - termínate el desayuno, voy a pagar.

La chica se levantó y se dirigió al mostrador a pagar la cuenta. El se quedó terminando de comer su tortita y mirándola sin dejar de pensar la suerte que había tenido de encontrarla. En ese instante, entraron un par de policías al local. Parecía como si estuvieran buscando a alguna persona.

\- ¿Alguien ha visto a este hombre? - dijo uno de los agentes enseñando una foto ampliada de alguien que la chica conocía muy bien.

Se hizo el silencio en el bar, todas las personas miraban hacia la puerta. La chica abrió la boca para decirles quién era pero divisó de reojo al pelirrojo dirigiéndose hacia ellos lentamente. Cuando llegó a su altura, se giró hacia ella y la besó.

\- Gracias por mejorar el peor día de mi vida - susurró el chico apoyando su frente contra la suya.

Uno de los agentes los separó cogiendo por el brazo al asustado chaval.

\- El no ha hecho nada - declaró la chica inquieta mirando a los agentes.

\- Solo queremos que venga con nosotros a comisaría a que nos responda algunas preguntas - dijo la policía agarrando al chaval por el brazo.

Ella vio conmocionada como lo metían en el coche y se lo llevaban sintiéndose impotente. El bar volvió a la normalidad.

\- Pobre chica - soltó por lo bajo una de las camareras más mayores - seguro que él fue el responsable...

\- ¡El no ha hecho nada, me lo confesó! - exclamó la muchacha.

\- Ese tipo de gente miente más que habla - replicó la camarera.

\- No sabes lo que yo se - sentenció la chica enfadada - Dime por donde se va a la comisaría, por favor.

La camarera más mayor la miró de arriba a abajo con desprecio y se fue a la trastienda sin contestarle, otra más joven se acercó y le dio indicaciones de cómo llegar hasta la comisaría. La chica se lo agradeció, pagó la cuenta y se encaminó en su coche para ponerse en marcha hacia allí. Tenía que ir a por el chico que había conocido en la lluvia.

╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳

El coche de policía se paró enfrente de comisaría en la que se agolpaban algunos periodistas deseosos de echar sus zarpas sobre cualquier noticia relacionada con la tragedia del circo.

\- Mierda, están estos imbéciles en la entrada - resopló la agente que conducía - somos una ciudad pequeña, no estamos acostumbrados a esta marabunta de periodistas.

\- ¡Que les den! Entra por el aparcamiento de atrás - mandó el agente que iba en el asiento del copiloto.

El chaval estaba inquieto sentado en la parte de atrás. Llegaron al aparcamiento, abrieron la puerta del coche, dejaron que el chaval saliera y para su sorpresa, se quedaron allí hablando con él sin entrar siquiera a la comisaría.

\- ¿Puedo saber de qué va esto? - preguntó el muchacho temeroso.

\- Sabemos lo que tu madre y tú hicisteis y que fue en defensa propia pero el comisario tiene un trato a cambio de protección con el dueño del circo así que no lo podremos incriminar a él por resistencia a la autoridad ni por la pelea - expuso la agente - aunque por ahora le estamos interrogando.

\- Sabía que Jacques era un gilipollas pero no un traidor, nos prometió protección a nosotros, su familia del circo, es bastante irónico, la verdad - espetó con una sonrisa nerviosa - Entonces, si ha sido en defensa propia, ¿no dejarán libre a mi madre?

\- La dejaríamos libre si no hubiera intentado atacar a los primeros agentes que llegaron a la escena con el mismo martillo con el que asesinó a su amante además de que encontramos una cantidad de drogas considerable en uno de los armarios de la caravana... - explicó el agente - por lo que ella nos ha contado, el fallecido no era un buen hombre.

\- No, no lo era - dijo fríamente mirando al policía a los ojos - Era un cabrón con los dos y se lo merecía.

\- Tranquilo, ya no tienes que preocuparte por él y voy a ignorar que has dicho eso - informó el agente veterano - pero tengo que preguntarte, ¿por qué había ropa tuya ensangrentada en la caravana? Tu madre nos dijo que no estabas allí cuando ocurrió, ¿es eso cierto?

\- No, agente, yo estaba presente y vi como mi madre lo mató delante mía - confesó el muchacho - él empezó a discutir conmigo porque no quería ir a comprarle más cerveza, cuando empezó a ponerse violento conmigo, mi madre se metió por medio y se fue a por ella... Yo solo quería ayudarla y que ese cabrón no le hiciera daño, nada más...

\- ¿Quién cogió el martillo primero? - solicitó la agente.

\- Fui yo, agente - reveló el chico - le di en la cabeza pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para pararle y en ese instante en el que yo me petrifiqué de miedo, mi madre cogió el martillo y lo mató.

\- ¿Entonces el te atacó primero? - insistió el veterano- ¿Cogiste el martillo para defenderte?

\- Si, agente - repitió él.

\- Entonces la ropa se manchó porque estabas viendo la escena sin poder hacer nada - resumió la agente mientras tomaba nota en una pequeña libreta - Entonces ya tenemos todo claro.

\- Hijo, si yo fuera tu, pondría tierra de por medio y me iría de aquí sin mirar atrás - sugirió el agente más veterano - aprovecha esta oportunidad.

\- Ese era mi plan, agente, desde mucho antes de que ocurriera esto - comunicó él - pero podríamos haber hablado en el bar de la gasolinera, ¿por qué traerme hasta el aparcamiento de la comisaría?

\- Tu madre pidió verte antes de que la trasladen a Los Ángeles para el juicio - expuso el agente.

\- Esas drogas seguro que eran del imbécil del amante y de su primo - espetó el chaval - mi madre no tiene nada que ver con eso.

\- Estaban en un armario de la caravana de tu familia - concluyó la agente - ya nunca se podrá saber de quienes eran de verdad porque está muerto además de que tu madre ha admitido de que son suyas.

\- ¿No te ha molestado nunca que tu madre tuviera tantos amantes? - inquirió el policía.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que molestarme? Si no fuera por la vida amorosa de mi madre, yo no estaría aquí - señaló el pelirrojo - el sexo es una actividad humana saludable.

\- Sí, sí que lo es - rió el agente - subamos a ver a tu madre.

╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳

La chica llegó a toda velocidad a la comisaría y vio que la entrada estaba repleta de periodistas que en cuanto la vieron se lanzaron en dirección a su todo terreno. Divisó una señal de aparcamiento que daba para las traseras del edificio y se dirigió hacía allí, evitando así a los periodistas. Aparcó cerca de la puerta y entró en la comisaría a toda prisa. Vio a la pareja de agentes que se llevaron al chico hablando con otro hombre trajeado, le dijeron que estaba despidiéndose de su madre y la pusieron al corriente de todo mientras esperaba. Unos minutos más tarde, lo vio salir de lo que parecía ser una sala de interrogatorios con la cabeza gacha y se dirigió derecho a él para abrazarlo. Cuando se separaron, el hombre trajeado se acercó a la pareja.

\- Le avisaré cuando sea el juicio - dijo el hombre trajeado - tome mi tarjeta.

\- Gracias por todo - agradeció el chaval cogiendo la tarjeta con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué tal has visto a tu madre? - inquirió la chica.

\- Tranquila, dadas las circunstancias - explicó él - no recuerda bien de que cogió el martillo de mis manos pero si se acuerda de verme asustado y darse cuenta de que lo había matado, el abogado dice que puede ser por el shock y la adrenalina del momento, poco a poco irá recordando más cosas....

\- Ahora solo toca esperar al juicio - respondió ella - ¿tienes que hacer algo más o seguimos el viaje?

\- La verdad es que me encantaría salir de aquí cuanto antes - replicó él cabizbajo.

Se despidieron de todos, se fueron al aparcamiento, se montaron en el coche y siguieron su camino a Los Ángeles sin mirar atrás. El la miraba a ella de reojo de vez en cuando y viceversa, igual que el día que se conocieron sin saber que ambos estaban transformando sus vidas con ese encuentro.

╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳╳

Epílogo: Unos años más tarde...

El pelirrojo estaba en el garaje arreglando el todo terreno cuando apareció la chica con una niña pequeña en brazos.

\- Tengo una vídeo llamada con un cliente - dijo la chica - ¿Te puedes quedar con Jemma o estás muy liado?

\- Yo me quedo con ella, no hay problema - sonrió el chico limpiándose las manos en una bayeta - el coche puede esperar.

La niña se alegró de que su madre se la diera a su padre. Éste la abrazó y empezó a jugar con ella. La muchacha sonrió ante la escena y les dio un beso a los dos.

\- Si pasa cualquier cosa, me avisas - dijo la chica - Estaré en mi despacho ¡Te quiero!

\- No te preocupes, _____ - contestó el chico - ¡Yo también te quiero!

Entraron en la casa y el muchacho le puso la televisión a la pequeña. Mientras buscaba el canal infantil dio con uno de noticias en el que estaban hablando en retrospectiva de la tragedia del circo que ocurrió cinco años atrás. La periodista empezó a explicar que el circo se fue a pique después de aquello y que la mujer que había sido condenada había muerto en prisión de un ataque al corazón. La niña balbuceó la palabra abuela cuando aparecieron imágenes de ella en la tele. El se quedó mirando a su hija pues era la viva imagen de su mujer pero con las pecas y el color de pelo de él.

\- Sí, cariño, era tu abuela - suspiró el pelirrojo - no se mereció la mala suerte que tuvo.

La presentadora seguía contando la historia hasta que llegó a un punto nuevo que el chaval no había escuchado en el reportaje hasta ahora: el dueño del circo había fallecido hacía pocos días por las heridas que le propinaron en una reyerta en un bar de Los Ángeles. Por lo visto, el golpe fatal fue dado con un martillo. El pelirrojo sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza. Cogió el mando y le puso los dibujos a su hija mientras él terminaba de hacer la cena. Su mujer bajó del despacho y fue a la cocina a ayudarle.

\- ¿Has visto lo que le ha pasado al dueño del circo? - inquirió ella.

\- Si, lo acabo de ver hace un rato - replicó él - qué mala suerte y que ironía, de verdad.

\- ¡Y qué coincidencia! Porque lo encontraron en las traseras del bar que está enfrente del taller en el que trabajas - expuso su mujer.

\- Sí, qué coincidencia - contestó él.

\- Mami, tengo hambre - gritó la niña desde el sofá.

\- Si, ahora enseguida cenamos - contestó ella en voz alta.

La mujer terminó de colocar la mesa, sentó a la niña en su trona y el pelirrojo llevó los platos con la cena y comieron tranquilamente. Después recogieron todo y él llevó a la niña a su cuarto para que se durmiera.  
Mirándola mientras la arropaba se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había ganado por dejar atrás su vida en el circo aunque le hubiera llevado a hacer cosas extremas pero no iba a permitir que  
aquel idiota le jodiera la vida que tanto le había costado construir con aquella chica que conoció bajo la lluvia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno pues la primera parte me pareció que me quedó bastante bien pero me quedé con ganas de escribir esta segunda parte para finalizar la historia y darle más profundidad. El final es ambiguo y abierto a conciencia y sorry si parece que me he marcado un "Gone Girl" pero es que la historia estaba a huevo para hacerlo y además encontré hace unos días un photoshoot de Cameron Monaghan que venía genial para inspirarme todo el asunto además de coger ciertas referencias de Gotham. Espero que os guste. ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

**Author's Note:**

> ♫ Este fanfic ha sido inspirado por la canción "All I Wanna Do is Make Love To You" de Heart. Me encanta este grupo desde pequeña pero hasta ahora no me había inspirado tanto una canción como para escribir algo y ha sido emocionante sacarlo de mi cabeza y plasmarlo ya que ha sido la segunda vez que escribo smut/lemon/erótica (como queráis llamarlo xd). Como en la canción queda claro que no se dicen los nombres, estos personajes podrían ser cualquiera que os venga a la imaginación aunque yo me he imaginado a Cameron Monaghan en el papel del chico pelirrojo. Espero que os haya gustado y me encantaría que comentarais y difundieseis por las redes si os apetece. Nos leemos en la próxima historia.
> 
> (o'ω'o)ﾉ


End file.
